1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable luggage carrier, and more particularly, to a carrier comprising an exercise means attached to and in cooperation with the carrier. The carrier comprises, in addition to the exercise means, a support member having pivotably attached thereto a fold out luggage supporting member having collapsible wheel means attached to the luggage supporting member by means of a telescoping handle means affixed to the support.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
This invention relates to a portable luggage carrier, such as for example a carrier for such loads as suitcases, golf bags, etc. Such carriers have been provided in the past but heretofore there has not been such a carrier which contains or is associated with an exercise means to provide a source of exercise when the carrier is not supporting luggage.
This invention relates to a portable luggage carrier, and more particularly to such a carrier having an exercise means associated or incorporated therewith. The carrier comprises a support member for supporting the luggage, a fold out platform means connected to the support member for holding the luggage having a collapsible wheel means affixed to the support means in association with a handle means affixed to the support member, and an exercise means attached to the support means.